Rebellious Justice
by Grimmjowlover314
Summary: Mari Subaru didn't always want to be a hero, at least not for people's sake, but her childhood friend Izuku may change her mind. If only she didn't have to deal with her ex-bestfriend/childhood friend Bakugou! And who is this tall boy with wild purple hair? He seems nice... Come and join Mari on her adventures in UA with the future heroes of this Superhero Society!


**Hi! Hi! I have several unfinished fanfics from different series, but My Hero Academia has sparked some much needed inspiration! I hope that you all enjoy the story as much as I enjoyed writing it. **

**Chapter 1: Three Musketeers **

It all began in Qing Qing with the birth of the "Luminescent Baby." Very soon after that, the paranormal and extraordinary became the norm. The paranormal was everywhere with no real explanation. These phenomena, these _quirks_, gave birth to a new profession...Hero.

_On an unordinary morning_

"Mommy, I don't want to go to school," whined an adorable girl in her kindergarten uniform.

Her mother looked down to her now pouting daughter and chuckled, "Why not, sweetie?"

The small caramel skinned girl tugged at one of her short wavy pigtails above her pointed ears. Her golden cat-like eyes sparkling in the sunlight. She smiled up to her mother, "'Cause I want to go to the zoo! Can we go to the zoo and see Daddy?"

"Mari, we've been through this, sweetie. You can't always go with Mommy and Daddy to work. And after last week, the staff needs a break from you. It's just not good for their hearts," Kuri sighed.

_Kuri Subaru! Quirk: Adapt! She is able to partially transform into any animal she sees or touches adopting certain qualities of the animal. Limited to 10 mins, but can switch to different animals at will. She worked at the city zoo as one of the leading zoologists alongside her husband Ryou Subaru. _

Kuri and Ryou often bring their daughter Mari with them to work to research the animals, but Mari has a habit of sneaking into the animal habitats to play with them, and sadly it doesn't matter how dangerous the animal happens to be. She frequently gives the staff,her parents, and other visitors heart attacks.

Mari's pout intensified, "But Taro-kun was lonely...I just wanted to make him happy!"

Taro was brought to the zoo from an animal sanctuary that was being threatened by poachers. The tiger didn't have a good history with humans, and very rarely trusted them. This made the tiger very aggressive. Mari noticed how the tiger isolated himself from the others, and decided to jump (literally jump) into the tiger's area sending the entire zoo into hysteria. Ryou jumped into the habitat after his daughter transforming into a tiger himself.

_Ryou Subaru! Quirk: Shift! By understanding their physiology and psychology he can fully transform his body into any animal in the entire Animal Kingdom. He is limited to 3 transformations a day!_

However, it came to the surprise of both her parents and the staff when Mari stepped around her father to crouch down. She closed her eyes as she trembled. Her ears slowly shifting into tiger ears on the top of her head, and a little striped tail slowly sprouting from her backside. Her nails becoming claws as they extended and her teeth fangs. Her little body sprouting striped fur. She huffed as if to signal that she was finished. Mari had partially turned into a tiger. She was still mostly human, but definitely part tiger. She let out a little roar before she pawed over to Taro. The large tiger was initially confused as it circled the small girl. It sniffed the top of her head as she purred. The tiger ran its rough tongued along Mari's cheek. The small girl just giggled. Mari closed her eyes again and shook as she concentrated. Her body got smaller as her fur grew. She completely transformed into a tiger cub. Taro plopped to the ground as Mari ran around the tiger. After that Mari was the only person Taro would allow to approach him.

"I'm sure he's happy now that he has you for a friend," Kuri smiled.

They both stopped in front of the kindergarten, where other parents and children gathered around. Kuri bent her knee to level with Mari, who was still pouting with tears in her eyes.

_Oh boy... here come the waterworks..._Kuri thought as she shook her head. Her long black waves bouncing from the motion. She reached her hand out to wipe the tears that threatened to fall from Mari's eyes.

"Okay, let's make a deal. If you're a good big girl then I'll take you to the zoo next weekend to see the animals. Deal," Kuri said as she placed a yellow bucket hat atop of Mari's head.

Mari's eyes twinkled with excitement, "Really?"

"Yep, but please try to make some human friends, sweeties."

"But people are boring, Mommy," Mari whined.

"Well find one couple that aren't," she pinched her daughter on the cheek. Kuri kissed her on the forehead before standing at her full height once again, "Off you go, Mari! Daddy will pick you up."

One of the teachers came up to Kuri and shook her hand. She got on Mari's level to introduce herself. She smiled kindly as she took Mari's hand as they walked into the school building. Mari watched all the other kids run around playing and chatting with each other. She was the new kids. Most people thought it was odd that she was just starting school, but her parents would often travel around the world for field expeditions to study and discover new species of animals or they helped establish animal sanctuaries. Mari was even born on one of their excursions.

The teacher clapped her hands to grab the attention of the other children, "Alright everyone! We have a new student, so gather around!"

The kids began to come forth. As they stared at her she squirmed a little. She was never nervous when meeting new animals, but people that was a different story.

"It's alright, go on and introduce yourself," the teacher coaxed.

Mari took a deep breath and smiled, "Hi! I'm Mari! Um... nice to meet you all."

There was a chorus of greetings. After that everyone went back to playing. Some of the children had already manifested their quirks like her and were showing off to each other. A group of kids surrounded a boy with light blonde hair and ruby red eyes. His eyes sparkled as little explosions sparked from his hands. The teachers gathered around him as well as praising the future potential of his quirk.

_Wow! They're like fireworks, _Mari marveled with the others.

A timid looking boy with curly green hair smiled, "Wow, Kacchan! I hope I get mine and it's this cool!"

"Yeah right! You're quirk will never be as great as mine, Deku," the blonde laughed.

The green haired boy looked down dejectedly and nervously agreed, "Haha, yeah maybe you're right."

Mari frowned. She didn't like how the blonde kid made the other seem so sad. She walked over to the two.

"You should be nicer to your friends," Mari said as she pointed to the blonde.

He turned to her, "You're the new girl. Why are you sticking up for Deku? You don't even know him?"

"So what if I'm new. You're making him sad. No one likes a meanie," Mari stuck out her tongue to him. She grabbed the green haired boys hand.

She smiled, "Let's play over here!"

She dragged the boy away. The blonde boy stared as the walked off. He crossed his arms and frowned before going over to a different group of boys to play.

"U-Um thank you for sticking for me. Kacchan can be a little mean sometimes," the green haired boy as he tossed a red ball to Mari.

She caught the ball and smiled, "No problem! I'm Mari Subaru. What's your name?"

"Izuku Midoriya," he stuttered.

Mari tossed the ball back to Izuku, "Izuku is a nice name! Why does Blondie call you Deku?"

"To make fun of me since I haven't gotten my quirk yet…," he said sadly.

Mari looked over to the blonde across the room. He was leading a boy with wings and another that could extend his fingers in a game of villians and heros. She frowned and turned to Izuku.

"Well I'm sure you'll have an amazing quirk," she beamed.

Izuku let out the brightest smile he could muster, "Thanks!"

Mari stared at him for a few seconds. He tilted his head to the side, "What's wrong?"

_He's like a bunny! He must be protected at all cost, _Mari thought.

"Izuku… you're so cute," Mari laughed.

This caused Izuku to turn completely red and stutter even more. Mari laughed harder.

Izuku smiled, "So Mari do you have your quirk yet?"

"Yep! I think it's pretty cool," she grinned.

He jumped up and down with excitement, "Can you show me?"

"Sure!"

Mari closed her eyes and imagined something easy to transform into. Her ears started to turn black, her body shrinking, and fur growing. Izuku's eyes sparkled with pure excitement as he looked down at where Mari was once standing, now occupied by a pile of clothes with a black kitten sitting on top. Mari jumped into Izuku's arms.

"I can turn into animals," Mari said in her cat form.

"Whoa! That's amazing, and you can still talk like a person! You're really amazing Mari," Izuku shouted.

Mari jumped down into her pile of clothes before she turned back into herself. She noticed the blonde from earlier coming over. He looked at her with wonder filled eyes.

"That was so cool," the blonde smiled.

Mari rubbed the back of her head as she smiled sheepishly fighting the urge to yawn. Transformations made her a little tired if she didn't eat anything for energy.

"Thanks, Blondie!"

He pouted, "My name is Katsuki Bakugou, not 'Blondie', Koneko!"

"The name's Mari_ not _Koneko," she laughed.

"I like Koneko better," he shrugged.

Izuku whined, "You really shouldn't give people weird nicknames Kacchan!"

"Shut up, Deku!"

"Don't tell Izuku to shut up!"

"Stay out of this, Koneko!"

"It's Ma-ri! Blondie!"

"Kacchan, Macchan, please stop fighting!"

That was the start of a semi beautiful friendship between the three. The three would often play together though there were plenty of fights between Mari and Bakugou. Mainly because Mari didn't like how he treated Izuku and even her sometimes. They would also argue frequently over what games to play. Bakugou thought that they should always follow his lead because he'll be number one in the future, but Mari didn't like the fact the he was_ always_ the leader. Izuku would try to keep the peace. Mari would stay at the Midoriya's or the Bakugou's whenever her parents had to leave town. The families didn't mind and enjoyed Mari's company. Kuri and Ryou were delighted that their daughter finally had normal friends to play with to stop her frequent nose drives into the animals habitats at the zoo. Mitsuki and Masaru were glad Katsuki had an actual opinionated friend in Mari instead a follower that doted on him constantly. Inko was happy that Izuku had a kind friend and saw the girl as the daughter she never had.

One day, Mari had gotten to the school to find Izuku sitting in the middle of the floor staring blankly into space. Mari waved her hand in front of his face but got no reaction. She grabbed the red ball they usually played catch with. She tossed the ball at his head. Still no reaction. Mari poked the frozen boy in the cheek before she noticed Bakugou smirking arrogantly.

She frowned, "You broke Izu-kun, didn't you?"

"Ha! I didn't do anything to _quirkless_ Deku," he crossed his arms as his smirk widened.

_Quirkless…, _Mari turned back to Izuku who no longer looked frozen. Sadness started to take over his features, tears threatened to fall.

Bakugou pointed and laughed, "Hahaha! Now you're going to cry! What a loser!"

"I'm not crying," he sniffed as he wiped the tears from his eyes.

Mari frowned at Bakugou, "Leave him alone, Kacchan! You're always so mean!"

"Not my fault he's Defenseless Izuku! Now he'll always need protection," Bakugou yelled as he set off a small explosion.

Mari put a finger to her lips as she thought hard. She smiled and grabbed Izuku's small trembling hands, "Then I'll marry Izuku!"

"What," both boys yelled.

Mari explained, "Well, my Mommy and Daddy told me that when you really want to protect someone and you really really like them you marry them. So I'll marry Izuku to protect him since he doesn't have a quirk! So you'll let me marry you right, Izu-kun?"

Mari beamed as Izuku, now red as a tomato, nodded his head.

"That's not fair! How come only Izuku gets to marry you," Bakugou complained as he pulled Mari closer to him.

Mari pulled away and grumbled, "A girl can only marry one boy, Baka-gou!"

"Then marry me, Koneko! I'm stronger," Bakugou yelled.

Izuku stood up and grabbed Mari's hand as he stuttered, "No...Mari chose me, Kacchan! And I'll protect her like All Might!"

"Shut up, Deku," Bakugou pushed Izuku to the ground.

Mari pushed Bakugou to the ground, "Don't push Izu-kun!"

The three played and fought until it was naptime. The teachers sweatdropped at the three children.

"To be young again," They both sighed.

The three slept comfortably as they held each other's hands with blankets kicked off to the side. Life was fun and simple.

During the summer Mari's parents soon realized that she wasn't limited to only one animal transformation like her father or even just partial transformations like her mother. Mari could actually incorporate various animals traits into my body at once. After her playdate with Taro, Mari still retained her tiger ears and a tail. Ryou decided to take Mari to see the birds. When Mari saw one of the hawks soaring through the area her eyes lit up with excitement, her tail flicking about. Ryou smiled down to his daughter before turning back to the birds in the area.

"Why don't you try to be like that hawk over there, Mari. You have been reading a lot about them lately," he laughed.

Ryou and Kuri noticed a few days before that Mari had been looking through their research books. She showed great interest in the diagrams and images of the biological structure of animals. It was as if Mari was memorising every detail about what made a particular animal their own being, every joint, every ligament, every muscle, every last thing.

Mari reached up to touch her tiger ears. She didn't want to get rid of the ears or the tail just yet, but she did want to fly like a hawk. She closed her eyes to imagine what it would feel like to soar through the air. She thought about diving through the air freely like that bird above her. She thought back to the images in one of her parents book that featured the largest birds that were capable of flight. Ryou glanced at his daughter. His eyes widened when he noticed two brown wings ripping through the back of Mari's tank top. He was expecting the tiger attributes his daughter was so fond of to vanish as the wings grew, but to his surprise they remained unchanged. Once Mari was done she spread her new wings wide, flapping them a couple of times. Mari giggled as she admired her newly acquired wings.

"Daddy, can we fly with the birds now," she asked as her ears and tail twitched enthusiastically.

Ryou lifted Mari in the air, "We've got to show you're mother this!"

"Can it wait until after we fly," Mari whined.

Ryou laughed as he tucked her until his arm, "Not a chance! Mommy would kill me if you fell, and Mommy can become a very scary lioness."

"But I want to fly!"

"Not without training!"

Later on that day Mari's home took her to the park for a playdate with Izuku and Bakugou. Kuri kissed her daughter on the cheek and told her to be good. The three would often go to the park or take trips through the woods with other kids. This day they decided to explore for bugs. They followed behind Bakugou in a line. Mari smiled. She breathed in the crisp summer air as she listened to the wind rustled the branches of the trees that surrounded them. The other boys giggled as well got to a stream. They all started across the log connected to the other side. Bakugou slipped into the stream.

Mari panicked when she saw the blonde fall. Her body reacted on its own. Time seemed to slow as she reached out for her friend, but ended up falling in as well in her attempt to grab him. She screamed before they both hit the water. When she resurfaced from the shallow water she gasped for air. She turned to Bakugou who was wiping water from his eyes.

"Are you two okay," a sweet voice asked.

Mari looked up to see a small hand reaching for both her and Bakugou. Izuku had jumped in after them without any hesitation. Mari smiled as she took his hand to hoist herself up.

"Thank you, Izu-kun," Mari giggled.

She looked at her reflection in the water and noticed that her pigtails came undone, and her olive green dress was drenched with a small tear running up its hem. She looked like a wet kitten.

_Mommy won't be happy that I ruined my dress and I think I lost a shoe, _Mari frowned.

Izuku reached for Bakugou next, but the blonde got furious and slapped his hand away.

"I didn't ask for your help, Deku," he shouted at Izuku before he turned to Mari, "Or yours, Koneko!"

Mari rolled her eyes, "This is why I don't want to marry you! Baka!"

"No one wants to marry a monster girl," Bakugou yelled as he stomped over to Mari.

Mari balled her hand into a fist as she stomped a foot in the stream, splashing water, "Who are you calling a monster girl?"

"You! I don't need help from you! And I _don't_ want to marry a monster girl like _you_," Bakugou shouted as he shoved Mari setting off an explosion.

The force of the explosion caused Mari to fly back. While she tried to catch her footing she slipped into the water scraping her knee on a rock. Tears threatened to fall from Mari's eyes as she stared at her bloody knee. Bakugou froze as he saw Mari about to cry for the first time since he'd known her. He took a step forward to apologize, but Izuku ran to Mari.

"Macchan, please don't cry," Izuku hugged the sniffling girl.

She glared up at Bakugou. Her eyes flashed dangerously causing the explosive boy to flinch. Mari got to her feet, stomped over to Bakugou, swung her arm back, and slapped him across the face.

"I won't ever play with you again, Baka-gou! We're not friends anymore," Mari yelled.

Mari turned to grab Izuku's hand and drag him along with her as she stomped away. Bakugou placed a hand on his now red cheek.

_I didn't...I didn't mean to, _He thought sadly, but he thought of the way Mari would always choose Izuku over him. He hated it. He was no longer sorry. He was just angry, at the girl who never gave him the praise he loved to receive, and the quirkless boy that she always favored. Bakugou wanted Mari to treat him like she treated Izuku. All she ever did was fight with Bakugou, but Izuku got hugs. It made him jealous of the fidgety quirkless green haired boy that followed him around like a lost puppy.

_Who needs them anyways. They'll just get in my way_, he frowned as he kicked a rock.

Mari spent the night at the Midoriya's that day. Inko treated the girls scraped knee. Mari was happy to see the Eraserhead band aid that was placed on the cut even though Izuku insisted she should have an All Might one instead. Inko sent the kids to play in Izuku's room while she made dinner.

"Um Macchan, are you really not going to be friends with Kacchan anymore," Izuku asked as he made his All Might action figure knock over a villian.

Mari stopped her Eraserhead action figure from stomping a villian and huffed, "That's right!"

"But… but I don't think he meant to hurt you," Izuku explained.

Mari crossed her arms, "Yeah right! He's always trying the show me who's boss! I don't want to be friends with a meanie like him."

Izuku looked at his best friend. He knew she was angry at Bakugou for knocking her down. Of course it wasn't the first time they'd fought. They were always shoving each other, there was an occasional slap to the head here and there, tackling, and verbal abuse. But it was the first time the Katsuki actually used his quirk on Mari to physically hurt her. Izuku could see the anger in her eyes when she slapped him, but there was also sadness. Both Bakugou and Izuku were her first friends, her _best friends_, and she didn't really want to give that up if she could help it.

Izuku placed down his cherished All Might, "What if I get Kacchan to apologize? Would you stay friends then?"

Mari was a little taken back by Izuku's confidence.

"Yeah," Mari smiled.

Izuku smiled back. He raised his pinky toward Mari, "Then I promise to make him say sorry!"

Mari wrapped her pinky around his, "Okay and I promise to accept his apology."

Izuku meant what he said. He was determined to get Bakugou to apologize to Mari by any means. He marched to the neighborhood park.

_I've got to make Kacchan apologize. Then we all can be friends again, _Izuku smiled.

Once he arrived at the park he saw a flash of blonde pass him by. Bakugou and a couple of other boys were bullying another kid at the park.

"Kacchan! Stop!," Izuku yelled as he shielded the poor boy.

The bullies stopped in their tracks and turned to face Izuku. He started to shiver from their glares.

Bakugou stepped forward, "What was that, Deku?"

Izuku swallowed back his nervousness, "I-I said stop! And I want you to tell Mari you're sorry."

Bakugou paused for a second when hearing Mari's name. He clenched his fist giving him a merciless smile, "You think you're strong enough to make me? Ha! Guess I have to teach you a lesson, Deku!"

Izuku stood his ground, "Apologize to Mari! You hurt her feelings!"

"Who cares! She got in my way! Her fault, not mine," Bakugou yelled setting off explosions in his hands.

Izuku yelled, "Apologize!"

The three boys attacked Izuku as their previous target ran away. As the boys pummeled the poor green haired boy they didn't notice another rushing toward them. Mari, who sported a pair of ram horns, crashed into the boys. They stared at the animal shifter in complete shock. She shielded Izuku as her horns receded back into her head. Mari was livid.

"Kacchan, you IDIOT," she yelled as her appearance gradually became more feral.

Mari started to grow claws and her canines lengthened as she continued to shout at the blonde, "You just _had_ to bully Izu-kun when all you had to do was say two simple word!"

The boys shivered in fear as Mari became even more upset, her feet turning into talons and wings ripping through her top. Her eyes wild and cat like. Her ram horns growing anew.

"Who's the weak one now, Bakugou," she glared down at the quivering boys on the ground.

Bakugou stopped shivering. He looked at Mari who was prepared to lash out at any moment. He glared at his former friend as he stood on his two feet.

"The only weak ones here are these two extras," he pointed his thumb at the two behind him as they ran away. He pointed to the small boy behind Mari, "And that Deku over there."

Mari frowned, "Izu-kun is stronger than you think, but this time I _will _fight you, Bakugou."

Something about hearing Mari call him by his actual named stung. Bakugou clenched his fist, "Whatever you say, Koneko! I'll take you on!"

The two charged at each other Izuku blocked both of their warpaths, "Stop! We're supposed to be _friends_!"

"Get out of the way, Deku!"

"Move it, Izu-kun!"

"No," Izuku shook his head as tears swelled in the corner of his eye, "_Please_...just stop. I can't stand seeing you two like this."

Mari looked at Izuku on the verge of tears and sighed. Her animal traits receding once again. She grabbed Izuku pulling him into a tight hug as he cried. She patted her friend on the head as she looked up to Bakugou. His face unreadable as he stared at the two. He shoved his hands in his pockets and he smacked his lips.

"Come on, Izu-chan. Let's go to my house for the night," Mari gently pushed the green hair boys shoulders.

He continued to sniffle as he wiped away his tears, "O-Okay."

Bakugo turned to wait away but Mari called out to him, "You can come too if you want...Kacchan."

He turned back to face Mari. She stared at him blankly waiting for his response.

He turned his back to them and mumbled, "I'll pass."

Mari was saddened. She nodded her head then grabbed Izuku's head leading him back to her house following after Bakugou since they all live in the same direction.

_Maybe I was too mean to Kacchan_, Mari thought as she glanced at the unusually quiet blonde, but then she thought of his harsh words from before. She shook her head, _No! I'm tired of the way he treats Izu-kun and me. If...if he doesn't want to be friends then fine with me._

Before they went their separate ways Bakugou paused causing Mari and Izuku to stop in their tracks. He was struggling with himself. He wanted to apologize to Mari, but a part of him wanted to crush her to show that he was number one. She was the only one, besides Izuku, to even dare to challenge him. He couldn't let that slide. Mari could sense what the explosive blonde was thinking. She sighed, too tired and sore from the transformation she had just done before.

She didn't feel like getting into another unnecessary altercation. She let go of Izuku's hand and stepped closer to Bakugou. She pulled him into a hug. Bakugou froze with a light blush warming his cheeks.

She pulled away, "Goodnight, Kacchan!"

Bakugou still frozen didn't move as she turned to grab a very confused Izuku's hand heading back to her house. Once they were far enough Bakugou started on his way to his house.

_Stupid, Koneko_, he blushed as he shoved his hands in his pockets.

_10 years later_

"Mari, wake up! Daddy and I are leaving, so come kiss us goodbye," Kuri yelled up the stairs impatiently.

Ryou chuckled as he placed a couple of travelling bags down in front of the door, "You know she's never been a morning person, dear. Just let her sleep, then we can make her feel about it later."

"As fun as that always is, we'll be gone for awhile this time. I want to properly say goodbye," Kuri huffed crossing her arms, "Mari! I mean _now_!"

Upstairs Mari, now fourteen year ago, groaned as she tossed her blanket to the side. She sat up in bed rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Mari glanced at herself in the full body mirror next to her bed. Her waist length chocolate hair a wild tangled mess of waves, traces of drool still present on her face, her night shirt hanging off her left shoulder, and missing the strawberry patterned sock from her right foot. She yawned as she took a glance at the clock.

_God,I hate mornings_, she thought as she left her room.

"I'm coming Mom," she grumbled. She hopped down the stairs to her awaiting parents.

Ryou ruffled his daughters already diasterious hair, "Wakey-wakey-eggs-and-bakey, sweetie!"

"Dad, please stop," Mari whined before hugging him.

Kuri shook her head at her daughters disheveled appearance before hugging her tight, "We're going to be gone for a while Mari, maybe for a few months. I've already made arrangements with Inko-san and even Mitsuki-san-"

"Mom! You know Bakugou and I aren't really that close anymore, so why even bother Mitsuki-san," Mari complained as she pulled away from her mothers hug.

Kuri sighed, "You have to patch things up with him sooner or later, honey! You used to be so close."

"When we were like five," Mari sighed.

Over the years with the constant arguments, Bakugou's increasing aggression/superiority complex, and occasional fights Mari had had enough. She and Bakugou have become no more than acquaintances at this point, but she and Izuku were still two birds of a feather. She'd even protect him from Bakugou's frequent assaults. Mari just didn't have the patience to deal with the walking natural disaster that is Katsuki Bakugou.

Ryou patted her on the shoulder, "Besides I believe Inko-san deserves a break from having you all the time. It'll be fine. They don't mind."

_But I do_, she huffed crossing her arms in front of her.

Kuri checked her phone for the time, "Alright, we have to start heading to the airport! Give me one last hug, Mari!"

Mari sighed before she pulled her parents into one last hug. Both her parents kissing her on the check. She giggled, "I'll miss you two! Be sure to bring me back something and please email me and research on these new species!"

She waved her parents goodbye as they departed the house. Before her mother got in the passenger seat she turned and yelled, "Make sure you get to school on time today!"

"No promises!"

"_Mari_..."

"Okay! I'll try, I guess!"

Mari closed the door and headed back up to her room to get ready for the day. Middle school was almost over and she had to decide on high schools. She quickly put on her uniform. As she worked a brush through her hair she noticed her phone flashing. She looked at the screen. _1 unread message: Izu-kun: Want to walk to school together?_

She quickly replied.

_Whyyyy of course my dear :) I'm almost ready! Working through the nest T_T_

She placed her phone down so she could quickly finish styling her hair, letting two pieces of hair frame her face as she created a braid behind each ear before pulling them back into a ponytail on top of her head into a black ribbon (kind of like Modred from the Fate series just way longer and wavy). She phone flashed again.

_Izu-kun: I'm here_

_Macchan: Coming!_

She took one last look in the mirror, pressing the wrinkles in her uniform as best she could. She smiled at herself before running to grab her backpack. She rushed out the house running past Izuku who followed.

"Macchan! We might be late for the train," Izuku whined as he caught up to her.

She laughed, "Sorry! I'm sure we'll make it!"

"Macchan!"

_Mari Subaru! Quirk: Animal! By understanding the physiology, behavior patterns, and molecular composition of animals she is able to manipulation her body to transform into any animal in the Animal Kingdom! Her quirk allows her to incorporate as many as 5 different animal traits at once!_

"Izuku, we'll be fine! When have we ever really missed the train," she smiled.

Izuku smiled, "I guess you're right! We've never actually missed it! I don't know why I worried!"

They both did, in fact, miss the train.

Mari avoided Izuku's blank yet somehow irritable gaze, "Mari…"

She gulped before slowly turning to face her green haired friend, "Yes?"

"Start waking up on time"

"...Okay"

**That's it for the first chapter! I just wanted to quickly let you guys know my inspiration of Mari comes from the DC heroes Vixen and Beast Boy. I've always loved the animal shifting ability! I know this chapter really much, but let me know how you liked it anyways! Thank you!**


End file.
